Spike Vs Jack el Destripador
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: 1888, Londres, Inglaterra. La sombra de Jack el Destripador asola la ciudad. Tan solo un vampiro puede detener al feroz asesino de cometer sus abominables crímenes… y ese vampiro es Spike. Capitulo Unico.


**"SPIKE VS JACK, EL DESTRIPADOR"**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

**SPIKE, LONDRES, 1888…**

J_ack. _

_La prensa te llama Jack. _

"_Jack, el Destripador", te dicen y se regodean contándole a un público aterrado y ávido de sangre todos los pormenores de tus brutales hazañas. _

_Dicen que matas a las putas de Whitechapel; que les robas sus órganos internos, que dejaste sus cuerpos regados como margaritas abiertas en callejones o en algún sucio portal, de alguna casona…_

_La poli no puede atraparte y te has jactado de ello en las cartas que les enviaste. Toda Scotland Yard esta confundida. Dicen que Jack "el rojo", otro de tus apodos, es muy listo: mata con una brutalidad animal, pero con una precisión envidiable, casi de cirujano…_

_Dicen, aseguran, juran, que en verdad tienes cierto talento para esto. Habilidad para trabajar la carne tal que solo un carnicero podría rivalizar contigo._

_Dicen esto y muchas, muchas cosas más, pero… yo te conozco. _

_Oh, si, te conozco bloody Jack. Muy bien. _

_¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Al fin de cuentas, soy el que voy a patear tu trasero. _

_Jack, el Destripador. _

_¿El Destripador? _

_Eso es decir poco, realmente. _

_Mataste a muchos. Mujeres, bah. Ok, admitámoslo, putas de la noche, pero al fin de cuentas, las mataste. Y lo hiciste con tal saña que el mundo entero sabrá de ti por mucho, mucho tiempo. _

_Al principio, cuando me enteré de la noticia, no le di mucho crédito. Al final de cuentas, los mortales no pueden rivalizar con nosotros los vampiros, a la hora de matar. _

…_No puedes rivalizar conmigo, en verdad… _

_Pero cometí un error. Y fue ese. _

_Subestimarte. _

_Cometiste sanguinarios crímenes, Jack, inconfesables. _

_Respeto eso, creeme. Yo también creo que matar es un buen deporte, pero tus acciones están afectándonos. A Drusilla y al resto de mi "adorada" familia vampirica. Londres era nuestro coto de caza privado y si bien el idiota de Ángelus no se preocupa por ti, yo si. _

_Jackie, cuando se te ocurrió matar putas en Whitechapel de esa manera tuya, atrajiste la atención de TODOS los polis de la ciudad. _

_Todos están ahora buscándote, hurgando por aquí cerca, impidiéndonos a nosotros alimentarnos, divertirnos con nuestros crímenes preferidos, ¿me entiendes? _

_Por eso, y pese a que el idiota insufrible de Ángelus no te toma en cuenta, yo voy a matarte. _

_Voy a pararte. _

_Es la supervivencia del más apto, Jackie. Y yo soy eso. El más apto. _

_Toda Inglaterra se pregunta dónde te ocultas, dónde estas. Yo les llevo ventaja. _

_Puedes apostar a que si. Ser vampiro tiene sus privilegios. _

_Yo sé dónde estas, dónde te mueves, dónde paras, dónde haces tus cosas. _

_Voy por ti, Jack. _

_Esta es TÚ noche. La disfrutaras, enserio. _

_Es tu ÚLTIMA noche. _

_Voy por ti. _

* * *

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LONDRES, MAS TARDE ESA MISMA NOCHE…

La mujer entró delante del doctor y echó una mirada al cuchitril que era su vivienda. La sala era fría, las paredes estaban descascaradas y el único mobiliario existente consistía en una gran cama empotrada en un rincón. Suspiró y se volvió hacia su acompañante…

-Usted si que lleva el concepto de austeridad al máximo, doc – le dijo.

Él sonrió. La chica no pudo, pese a todo, no sentirse atraída por lo que iba a pasar y por el aspecto físico de su cliente. Era en verdad, un bello sujeto. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, atado en una coleta que caía sobre su espalda. En su rostro, juvenil, una isurta barba se dejaba perfilar y su cuerpo, bajo las ropas que usaba, se antojaba bien proporcionado, bien trabajado.

Todavía no podía creer lo afortunada que era. ¡Había conseguido un menudo ejemplar!

Medico, joven y bello. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¿Seguro que no va a tener un ataque de conciencia después, doc? – bromeó ella.

-Te lo aseguro, querida – replicó él, ensanchando la sonrisa – Nada de culpas. Y, por favor, llámame simplemente _"Jack"_.

-Jack… Ok, esta bien… _Jack_ – ella se encogió de hombros. Extraño, pero no era la primera vez que se topaba con un tipo así. En su haber, muchos clientes tenían raras manías. Este quería que le llamara "Jack". Ningún problema. Iba a pagarle por sus servicios, así que…

Él se le acercó, despacio. La abrazó y besó sus labios, calidamente. La chica rió, en un acceso de cosquillas, cuando la boca del hombre pasó luego hacia su cuello, entreteniéndose allí un buen rato. Mientras le hacia eso, sus manos afiebradas, aun a pesar de llevar un par de guantes, exploraban presurosas el resto de su cuerpo, tanteándolo a través de los faldones de su vestido.

-Hum… ¡Si que sabe tocar a una mujer, doctor! – murmuró ella, cuando él se separó y la observó detenidamente, siempre con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro.

-Y no es lo único que sé, querida. Hay mas, mucho mas…

-Enséñemelo. Me encantara verlo.

-Claro – le prometió, y entonces la arrojó con suma violencia en la cama.

-¿Pero que…? – protestó la chica. Se incorporó, viendo con horror supremo como el doctor extraía de entre sus lujosas ropas un instrumento afilado.

…_Un escalpelo… _

-¡Dios! ¡Ayuda! – gritó ella, a pleno pulmón.

Jack, el Destripador, rió. Se le acercó lentamente, haciendo bailar el instrumento cortante en el aire, de manera magistral. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella y luego, procedió a sonreír de forma demencial, satánica.

-¡Es hora de hacer una cuantas incisiones!

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

-Oh, que pena. No tengo anestesia a mano, pero… ¡Bien! No creo que importe, dado el caso, ¿verdad?

La muchacha gritó de nuevo.

-Adelante, querida, ¡grita cuanto quieras! Estamos ubicados en un sector apartado de la ciudad. Me dio un poco de cosa dejar mi querido Whitechapel, pero no veo la razón por la que Jack "El Rojo" no pueda extender su alcance. ¿Quién sabe? Tengo planeado, incluso, viajar a América. Dicen que es un lindo sitio en esta época del año…

-¡Auxilio!

Jack suspiró. Levantó el afilado escalpelo y se dispuso a trabajar…

Un sonoro golpe en la puerta de entrada se produjo. Astillándose, se vino abajo dándole paso a Spike, cuyo rostro convertido en el de un vampiro feroz, hacia acto de presencia. El Destripador se volvió para verlo, incrédulo…

-¡Jackie! ¡He venido por ti!

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? – replicó Jack, fastidiado - ¡Seas lo que seas, me estas interrumpiendo! ¡Vete!

-No, no lo creo – Spike lo aferró de las solapas de su traje, empujándolo hacia un rincón - ¡Tus tontas matanzas están molestándonos, Jackie! ¡Vine a patearte el trasero de una bloody vez!

-¡Suéltame, grandísimo idiota! _¿Sabes quien soy?_ – el medico sonrió, demente - ¡Soy lo que dará al siglo que viene algo de que hablar! ¡Una leyenda viva!

Spike se encogió de hombros.

-No me digas.

El rubio vampiro lo sacudió hacia una ventana y con un empellón, lo arrojó a través de ella hacia el exterior.

-¡Quédate afuera! – le gritó.

Un jadeo a sus espaldas. Spike se volvió hacia la muchacha. Ella lo miraba con un mudo asombro. El vampiro revirtió de inmediato su rostro a humano…

-¿Estas bien, pet? – le preguntó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y recuperarse.

-Creo… que si – ella vaciló, sonriendo tímidamente – Gracias… Gracias, quien seas. ¡Has salvado mi vida!

-Soy Spike – dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego, procedió a torcerle el cuello limpiamente, matándola en el acto – Lo siento, cariño. No quiero testigos. Nada personal.

-¡No, no, no! – rugió Jack, lleno de ira, reapareciendo. Magullado por el golpe y todo, seguía intacto. Se abalanzó hacia Spike - ¡Ella era mía! **¡Era mía!**

-Podemos discutirlo… ¡Mientras te arranco la cabeza!

Spike lo recibe con un puñetazo en el rostro. El medico retrocede y el vampiro aprovecha para empujarlo de nuevo hacia fuera de la casa, yendo con él.

La puerta por la que ambos atraviesan daba en dirección a un sucio callejón. En aquel lugar, ambos deciden trenzarse en una feroz contienda a golpe tendido. En mitad de esa batalla Jack, viéndose avasallado por la descomunal fuerza de su oponente, esgrime su escalpelo y lo tajea en un brazo…

-¡Argh!

-Oh, perdón. ¿Dolió? – se burló el medico - ¡Permíteme remediarlo con unos cuantos cortes mas!

Moviendo la afilada hoja de acero como un maestro, Jack procede a contraatacar, inclinando la balanza de la contienda a su favor. Le asesta al vampiro estocadas de cortes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, aprovechándose de su distracción.

Herido y manando sangre por todas partes, Spike trastabilla y el Destripador lo aprovecha para hundirle el escalpelo hasta el fondo de su estomago…

-¡Ajjj!

El dolor que Spike siente es tremendo. Tanto, que lo hace doblarse sobre si mismo y caer al piso, sosteniéndose la herida. La sangre se le salía a borbotones desde el interior.

-No sé que seas, criatura. Y la verdad, no me importa – Jack sonríe maniáticamente otra vez - ¡Pero ahora conocerás el frío vacío de la muerte!

-¡Ngh! ¡Vete al diablo!

-Tú primero, mi amigo, tú primero…

Jack levantó el escalpelo, listo para cortar. Spike retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo. No estaba acabado, no, todavía no. Con una mano, encontró a tientas algo en el oscuro callejón que le serviría y mucho…

-Me encantaría, sin embargo, saber el nombre de quien es el que se atrevió a desafiar al mismísimo Jack el Destripador – el medico ya estaba encima de él, riéndose - ¿A nombre de quien es la lapida que debo encargar?

-Soy Spike, mal parido – el vampiro se lanza contra el humano, incrustándole en el pecho un caño de acero roto. Tal es la fuerza que emplea, que la punta sale por su espalda, atravesando antes su corazón y partiéndolo por la mitad - ¡Y no me gustan los tipos que hablan demasiado!

Jack boquea, escupiendo sangre por la boca. El escalpelo cae al piso. Spike muda su rostro por el de vampiro nuevamente. Mientras lo sostenía ensartado con el caño, procede a aferrarlo de la coleta de su cabello y tironear de ella con todas sus sobrehumanas fuerzas…

Con un sonorísimo chasquido liquido y desgarrador, la cabeza del Destripador sale arrancada de cuajo, derramando mas sangre en la escena. El vampiro sonríe, triunfalmente y luego, suelta el cuerpo.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora quien mató a quien, eh? – le dijo a la cabeza muerta de su victima. La sacudió en el aire, riéndose – Creo que gano yo, Jackie.

Spike bajó la vista. En el suelo, al lado del cuerpo decapitado, brillaba algo.

Se agachó y lo tomó, con su mano libre.

Era el escalpelo.

-Y esto me lo llevo – dijo, guardándoselo en un bolsillo – No creo que te importe que tome como trofeo tu herramienta de trabajo, ¿eh, Jackie?

No hubo respuesta de la cabeza cortada. Spike sonrió.

-Lo que pensé. Buen chico…

* * *

CIERTO TIEMPO DESPUES… EN MITAD DE UNA CALLE DE LONDRES, POR LA NOCHE…

-¡Extra, extra! – gritaba el muchacho de los periódicos en una esquina - ¡Extra! ¡Scotland Yard consternada! ¡Sigue sin haber rastros del Destripador! ¡Extra! ¡Extra!

Spike se detuvo ante él. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, le pidió al chico un ejemplar del diario.

-Guárdate el cambio – le dijo. El chico asintió y se marchó a toda prisa, alejándose de él.

El vampiro rió y regreso al interior del coche a caballos que esperaba. Dentro, Drusilla se apretujaba compartiendo asiento con Darla y Ángelus. El Sire de aquella singular familia demoníaca resopló sarcástico, al verlo regresar con el diario.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se te dio por leer los periódicos, William? – preguntó.

-Quiero saber las noticias y todo lo que pasa con ese asunto del Destripador – replicó, abriendo el diario por la mitad.

-¿Para qué? ¡Es perdida de tiempo! ¡Es tan solo un patético mortal intentando figurar, nada más! No veo que atención puede merecernos semejante espantajo inflamado por la prensa.

-Tal vez deberíamos oír las noticias, amor. Yo si siento curiosidad por ese tipo – dijo Darla. Ángelus le sonrió con lascivia y procedió a besarla en los labios.

-Hay cosas más interesantes para hacer a bordo de un coche cubierto y tirado por caballos, que va a atravesar medio Londres, querida – le susurró. Darla rió.

Drusilla les acompañó con una maliciosa sonrisita y miró a su compañero. Spike, en tanto, leía concentradamente su periódico.

Con una sacudida, el cochero hizo marchar a los caballos…

* * *

_Ha pasado tiempo desde que te fuiste, Jackie. Todavía siguen hablando de ti. _

_Seguramente lo harán por mucho tiempo. Apuesto a que en verdad te convertirás en un mito. Serás estudio exhaustivo durante los años que vienen y tal vez, motivo de terror susurrado por las noches para algunos. _

_Una leyenda. _

_Pero yo te conozco, Jackie y solo yo sé que después de decapitarte, llevé tu cabeza en una bolsa y tu cuerpo asqueroso a la orilla del Tamesis. Que te arroje allí, envuelto en cadenas de acero y que a continuación, volví a la casucha donde dejé a tu última victima y la prendí fuego, para cubrir el rastro de lo que allí había sucedido. _

_En la prensa salio la noticia del incendio. _

_En ninguna parte mencionaban que el cuerpo encontrado carbonizado, fuera el de una prostituta asesinada. _

_Tal y como yo quería. _

_Oh, seguramente la historia hablara de ti, Jackie. Y yo estaré allí para verlo… Junto con mi Dru, claro. _

_Desafortunadamente, tú no. _

_Que pena, ¿verdad? _

_Así es la vida, Jackie. Algunos ganan y otros pierden…_

_A ti te toco perder. _

**FIN**


End file.
